


Dependency

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (probably that), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dependency Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: When Sasuke thought back to it, he should have seen it coming. He was riddled with issues after all.





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is almost seven years old! So a lot of my usual formats don't fit to the style of this story. It's also in a more omniscient PoV and will switch occasionally. And, considering this was written before the conclusion of the Manga, there could be quite a few inaccuracies or OoC-ness.
> 
> This story contains **a lot** of problematic, potentially triggering content, please see the warnings and if they disturb you, I would not advise for you to read this story. (I used the underage warning because this takes place over the Shippuden time skip or so) This story was intended to be dark and it is dark. It's an unhealthy, manipulative relationship, and even some of the characters agree that it is.
> 
> Also: this can have content that _could_ be seen as Kakasasu, Orosasu, and Itasasu.

Sasuke. The Uchiha Sasuke never had a reliance on anybody. He had just been using them, regardless of what things appeared to be.

 

There was one exception, and that was _him_ – the last person from Konoha to see him as he ran. However, now the boy was out of his life and out of his mind. Sasuke no longer had a friendly relationship with the male in his own black eyes. That failure meant nothing to him, and he would ensure that it remained that way. Their friendship meant nothing anyway; he only had one dream, and that was to destroy his brother.

 

To destroy Itachi.

 

He wanted his older brother to suffer as he did through the years. The desire to kill the older Uchiha drove him betray the village he grew up in, and to ally with strangers, Sound. That was where he could obtain the most power, the place where he would not have to sink to Itachi’s sickening and feeble levels. Sasuke didn’t need anybody. All he needed was power; power and his own hatred.

 

Yet, he never expected to find another.

 

Everyday seemed mundane to him and he felt like a machine. He didn’t care. He needed to. Sasuke’s hatred for Itachi grew and grew. That malicious intent to destroy his brother swelled within his being until he was ready to burst; yet, it all seemed monotonous, too quiet, too dull. Sasuke felt like an emotionless doll, a puppet only used for one thing. Every day, Orochimaru subjected him to multiple trainings, a way to feed his hatred further. Sasuke’s craving to kill Itachi grew and grew.

 

He was nothing but a robot fuelled by hatred and revenge.

 

Regardless, there still was one thing Sasuke could never put his finger on. He never knew the exact moment when a new feeling crept into his life. But one day, Sasuke began to despise it. It was unnecessary, it wasn’t required. He loathed this change so much that he couldn’t stand it; he needed to tell somebody.

 

“Kabuto.” Sasuke spoke dully, his black eyes emotionless orbs.

 

 _Orochimaru sure has changed this boy_. The medic-nin thought to himself as he gazed into the Uchiha’s eyes. “Yes Sasuke? Are you injured?” Kabuto asked only to receive a shake of raven-hair.

 

“No. I just need to ask you a question,” Sasuke’s voice never raised an octave.

 

“What is it then Sasuke?”

 

Suddenly, Sasuke seemed to change, it was slow, small and it grew but Kabuto saw it nonetheless. He saw that the boy was still not fully transformed into a ninja. Emotions remained to run through him, albeit they were suppressed and becoming less apparent, but they ran through him nonetheless. He was gradually becoming the emotionless being he was required to be.

 

“There has been a change…” Sasuke spoke quietly as he stared down into the ground. Kabuto walked and closed the door behind him before guiding Sasuke to the table in his office.

 

“What kind of change?”

 

“I. Don’t know.” Sasuke’s voice seemed to almost return to that mechanical tone. Yet, Kabuto observed the boy’s lowered head and a fearful (however small) tremble that caused a slight disruption in his voice.

 

“Describe it to me.”

 

“When I look at people, I see them more as pawns to accomplish missions. More than tools of a government. I see... _them.”_ Sasuke spoke, raising his head a little.

 

“Them?” Kabuto asked, moving his head so he could look Sasuke in the eyes.

 

“Them… as a _person_ , them as their… _body_ ,” the fear in Sasuke’s voice grew to a noticeable level, even as he tried desperately to mask it.

 

“Sasuke, have you noticed any _physical_ changes?” Kabuto prompted, feeling rather uneasy with this explanation, foretelling its direction.

 

Sasuke’s position and aura changed as he dug into his memories and observed himself through his own eyes. He sat like that for a rather long period of time before Kabuto’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“Have you noticed hair anywhere, your voice changing…?” Kabuto trailed off, unable to continue his sentence. It was awkward, and he could see it was making Sasuke uncomfortable.

Sasuke tried to think harder before blinking quickly a few times, colour tainting his features. “Wh-what do you mean?!” The thought of Kabuto’s knowledge of his weird and crazy changes flustered him. It embarrassed him and he didn’t want anybody know his _differences_. It wasn’t because it was Kabuto. And Sasuke knew it. He knew that even having his older brother – whom he so hated – know would bother him, even Sakura, even Naruto.

 

“Sasuke?” The lone voice seemed so distant, and even so, the adolescent reached out, grasping the word, the voice, and clung to it tightly.

 

“Y-Yes?” Sasuke voice was so _pathetically_ weak, fragile and small, trembling just as certainly his body would be without training.

 

“Have you noticed any changes? Do…” Kabuto paused for a moment, perhaps stuttering, “do you even know why these changes would be happening?” He knew his voice sounded soft - too soft. But Kabuto also knew he had to ensure that there was no physical harm, and therefore, to be gentle with his Master’s future body.

 

That’s all Sasuke was anyway.

 

Still, Kabuto had some intuition to tell the boy about this, even if he could tell the child lies for the health of him.

 

“What do you mean… changes…? Have you…” Sasuke shook his head, looking down. He couldn’t ask Kabuto such an embarrassing question.

 

Kabuto sighed, “The teachers never told you?” He shook his head is disbelief, “Stay there Sasuke.” He said before going to grab a box with folders, posters and the like.

“Now…”

 

.+++.

 

Sasuke sat obediently as Kabuto explained ‘Family Reproduction’ and something called ‘Puberty’. Sasuke never got the permission slip signed, as there was no one to sign it for him.

 

One thing shocked him though.

 

“No way!” Sasuke exclaimed, standing up, “how the hell can they stand that?! That’s just disgusting!”

 

Kabuto shook his head at the immaturity of the boy but it was to be expected, “Does it look like I would know Sasuke? That’s rather insulting boy.”

 

“S-Sorry Kabuto…” Sasuke said quietly, lowering his head.

 

“Now let us continue the study of the female…”

 

.+++.

 

In the end, the teaching went out, with a few questions asked and a few outbursts. Kabuto knew that they were expected, as the boy was still young.

 

“Sasuke,” the silver-haired nin spoke as the boy was at the doors, “your changes are still beginning. You may have those ‘dreams’. I’m here if you want to talk.”

 

Sasuke just replied with a neutral “Hm,” and left the room.

 

Like his body would stoop to those low levels.

 

 

_It was dark but slithering could be heard. Sasuke knew this from being surrounded by them every day. He heard their tongues flickering and felt some crawl over his body. Their scales felt cool, and their tongues were slick._

_He was naked._

_Panic ran through him as he pulled and tried to sit up. As he put force, recoil pulled his body back to the bed harshly. The clang of metal rung through his ears._

_He was chained._

_Sasuke felt the snakes swarming around him and their lithe tongues tickled and caressed his pale skin. He felt their cold scales sliding up his thigh slowly._

_He felt violated._

_Sasuke knew of sex. He knew even before his little chat with Kabuto. But now he knew the works of it and what it was really for. Yet, he also knew it was for self-pleasure._

_And this didn’t feel right._

_He felt the snakes’ breath on skin that wasn’t supposed to be touched, that was his alone. The tongues escaped further and caressed his inner thighs; their tongues rose higher and higher. Sasuke suppressed groans to escape from his mouth, but when a tongue grazed his most sensitive organ, the boy couldn’t help but make a noise._

_He moaned._

_Sasuke bit his lip but didn’t move. He knew he couldn’t. He knew if he did, there would be repercussions to pay, and it was the damn snakes._

_“Well, well… look who’s here…,” an eerie voice echoed into his ears._

_Sasuke gulped and remained frozen. He knew this voice and he hated it, He knew what the person was going to do and it sickened him._

_“Orochimaru.”_

_The word was spoken with so much hate and disgust it even shocked the boy speaking it._

_A snicker could be heard in the darkness as pale skin became visible and seemed to glow disturbingly. “Kukuku, looks like you’re smart enough to know your master’s name...”_

_Sasuke caught a glimpse of the San-nin’s golden eyes before the man was on top of his body and began to ravish the teen’s torso with his long tongue._

_He felt molested._

_Sasuke bit his tongue desperately to hide the moans that were forming in his throat. The Uchiha knew Orochimaru would not stop until he got what he wanted._

_His body._

_Sasuke had a relatively good idea of what Orochimaru wanted, but the clarity of that concept was blurring. He wanted to know, he **needed** an absolute answer._

_He opened his mouth._

_Sasuke did not realize his mistake until it was too late. Orochimaru suddenly moved and claimed the Uchiha’s lips viciously, the tongue almost choking the boy in lust._

_Pedophilia._

_Sasuke knew the word. He knew its meaning. His father was chief of the police force, how could he not._

_The violent kiss seemed to last hours and left the inexperienced boy breathless. As he managed to regain his breath he demanded, “What do… you want?!” Though, it only seemed to come out in a whisper._

_Orochimaru just sniggered and remained silent. His motives remained unknown._

_Sasuke opened his mouth to demand an answer again, but was interrupted by a wet warmth encasing him._

_He screamed._

 

 

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and found himself sitting upwards. The lower half of his body felt strange and his breathing was heavy. His pants felt too tight on him, as if they were a size too small.

 

Kabuto warned him about this. Sasuke wanted to talk, but the embarrassment was too strong. But… what was that nightmare about?! Sasuke suddenly felt a lurch in his stomach.

 

He was going to vomit.

 

Sasuke leaned over and dry-heaved multiple times, the sound echoing in his silent room.

 

Sasuke never felt so disgusted in his life. How could his mind have come up with such a revolting theory?! He was straight dammit!

 

“Sasuke?”

 

The boy jumped at his name but it was only Kabuto. The medic-nin wasn’t like Orochimaru, yet at the same time, the Uchiha didn’t know what Kabuto thought of him. Sasuke realized that he knew nothing of the silver-haired nin, that he knew nothing of Orochimaru.

 

But they knew everything about him.

 

Everybody knew Sasuke’s past, his ambitions. They knew and Sasuke hated it.

 

“Sasuke.”

 

The voice was more persistent and demanding but Sasuke couldn’t answer. The discomfort grew stronger. Sasuke fidgeted but he could not rid the feeling. It became persistent.

 

“Sasuke!”

 

The voice was urgent and the unexpected increase in volume shocked the boy, causing him to jump. This jump caused a lurch in his stomach, and his whole body reacted to the discomfort, it was almost screaming to him. It. Just. Wouldn’t. **Stop**!

 

The voice and the discomfort rose into the same irresistible pitch.

 

The nightmare crept upon Sasuke again and the hissing of snakes filled his ears. Sasuke didn’t notice Kabuto’s burst into his room.

 

That was, until he was shaken.

 

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and he blinked, “K-Kabuto?”

 

“You’re wanted by Orochimaru-sama.”

 

Sasuke screamed.

 

 _What is wrong with this boy? He usually demands what Orochimaru wants. Especially so late at night…_ Kabuto thought, perplexed.

 

Kabuto moved his hand to cover the boy’s mouth, to prevent the screams from waking the remaining nin in the building. He reached out and across the bed leaning over the boy’s half-sitting frame and his elbow brushed something as he proceeded to do so.

 

The boy moaned.

 

Kabuto blinked and looked down through the sheets, “Sasuke?” He asked gently, but the boy wouldn’t respond, “Can I move the sheets?”

 

Sasuke shook his head and pulled the covers closer to himself like a child scared of some nightmare.

Kabuto sighed and in one quick movement he grabbed the boy’s wrists and squeezed them together as he moved the sheets. He saw the boys legs entwined, as if they were trying to hold something in. Kabuto’s eyes trailed further and observed a problem within the boy’s boxers. “Ah…” the medic spoke in realization, “what happened Sasuke?”

 

The boy whimpered and a light blush crept onto his face. He shook his head and groaned.

 

“Sasuke,” Kabuto leaned closer to the boy, “what happened?” Kabuto sighed against the lack of response from the younger male. “Sasuke, I cannot help you if I do not know what happened.”

 

Another whimper came from Sasuke as he looked ashamed but whispered, “O-O-Orochimaru…”

 

A sharp inhale of breath could be heard from Kabuto, but he immediately shook his head, “What did he do…?”

 

“I… I… dreamed…” Sasuke turned his face away in total embarrassment, whimpering again.

 

Kabuto remained silent, and nodded his head in understanding though the boy couldn’t see it, “I see…” he whispered quietly and comfortingly, “it’s perfectly natural…”

 

Sasuke shot his head up and his voice raised unexpectedly, “How is it normal! I’m fucking straight dammit!” Tears were brimming at the boys eyes but he quickly brushed them away, “It was disgusting! It was horrid!”

 

“Just because you dream…” Kabuto turned his face away and the atmosphere became unbearably awkward again, “of a man… it does not mean you are immediately gay…” Kabuto sighed again. _This kid! How ignorant can he get!?_ The silver-haired nin thought. _It’s like he expects everything to be done for him. Like he thinks he’s close to being perfect…_ A smirked then appeared on his face. He’d give the boy a weakness, “Sasuke, you need to see Orochimaru.” He spoke in a dull voice.

 

“I-I can’t… not like this…” Sasuke whimpered, sounding like the child he really, truly was.

 

“Well solve it then,” Kabuto challenged, looking down expectantly at the boy. _Serves him right._

 

A blush took over Sasuke’s pale skin and he looked down, “I can’t do it while you’re in here!”

 

“We’re both guys. There’s nothing to be shy about,” Kabuto leaned down as he internally smirked. _The boy needs to learn his place in the world_. He then began to whisper, “or is it that you are incapable Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he backed away from Kabuto, speechless.

 

“Are you displaying a lack of competence? Are you saying an Uchiha cannot achieve a simple task such as masturbation Sasuke?” Kabuto mocked, moving his body closer to Sasuke’s his teeth caressing the teen’s neck.

 

The young ninja seemed to be in a state of disbelief before he unexpectedly commanded, “Then teach me.”

 

A slight, almost undistinguishable shock went through Kabuto, two quick blinks only displaying any physical reaction. However, he quickly recovered and took Sasuke’s hand, gliding it slowly down his torso. The young boy was suppressing foreign sounds at the feelings going through his body. Sasuke had wanted to say something, anything, but his mind was being driven towards need and lust, unable to think coherently. His world was spinning into a more and more condensed version of itself. His boxers began to shrink and become smaller, tightening on him and he groaned.

 

Kabuto seemed to sense what Sasuke wanted and removed the boy of his clothing then took the wandering hand lower. His long fingers grazed the skin before Sasuke’s, tainting the first his purity.

 

There was only one more uncorrupted place left.

 

“Hah…” the teen breathed, closing his eyes tightly.

 

Kabuto knew what he was doing; he knew he was using the boy. He knew Sasuke didn’t fully comprehend the concept of his words. He knew this was wrong.

 

But he didn’t care.

 

As he continued to guide Sasuke’s hand, gliding the boy’s fingers expertly, Kabuto thought of the past. He never had power, he was always controlled. Regardless of what he did, he was always submitting. Whether if it were a mission, the Akatsuki, Sasori or even Orochimaru. He was always the subordinate.

 

He lacked control.

 

Kabuto knew Orochimaru lured Sasuke and many others to Sound with power. Even he was, to an extent. But, Kabuto now knew that nobody would truly have it, not even Sasuke. _He_ wouldn’t get his promised freedom, and Sasuke wouldn’t get his revenge.

 

If only he could make Sasuke his.

 

Yes. He would make this boy plead, he would weaken the boy. Kabuto would use and abuse, he would drain Sasuke. He would have power and control at last.

 

As Sasuke climaxed in their hands, Kabuto laughed for a second, He broke his shell temporally before stoically wiping his hand with a cloth and turning, “It’s time to go see Orochimaru; we cannot afford any more delays.”

 

.+++.

 

Kabuto watched as Sasuke walked into Orochimaru’s office and he glanced over, making contact with the San-nin’s gleaming eyes. He blinked before nodding; receiving the Kage’s silent message, “See me after him.”

 

Kabuto left the room and slid down on a chair, sighing slightly. He knew what this was going to be about.

 

Now he needed a story.

 

Kabuto knew how to lie. He would lie regardless to whom was receiving it. He just hoped Sasuke would not screw him up.

 

Sasuke was still weak in many ways, especially mentally. His body and mind were not up to par. Yet, the mental also must be learned, because the earlier it was, the better one would learn it. That might have been Sasuke’s mistake from the start – or his parents he should say. Maybe that was why he was not up to par with his brother, and always will never be. The boy seriously needed to be trained.

 

Kabuto would do just that.

 

Kabuto could train anybody, he could train anything. He knew how the mind and body worked. He knew many things most people didn’t know. He had even indulged himself in a few fetish books for his own amusement. Besides… it was always another form of torture and lessons, was it not?

 

The medic-nin kept his neutral, stoic demeanour, but, in actuality, he was cruelly sadistic, innocently keen and he always craved power. Now, most people did on some sort of level, but Kabuto lusted for it. Not just physical, he wanted leadership, he wanted to control. And now that it was in his grasp....

 

He would _never_ let it go.

 

Kabuto would do whatever he could to keep it. He would beat, abuse, insult, demand, and even demean to get his own way, not to mention any other more perverse and censored manners. He would use his intellect to weave a little web around Sasuke and mend the holes. You see, Kabuto was the predator.

 

And Sasuke was his prey.

 

.+++.

 

“What did he want?” Kabuto asked only to receive a glare from the young Uchiha. The elder almost laughed, but his eyes turned cold, “Did he ask of your belated entrance?” Kabuto received a shake of raven hair. Out of place, he smirked. _The poor boy._ The silver-haired nin stood up and walked to his master’s room.

 

“Sit.”

 

The order came bluntly, and two bright eyes glared in the blackness.

 

“I told you to bring Sasuke the moment you saw him.”

 

Apparently, Orochimaru was displeased.

 

“I would have if I hadn’t caught Sasuke masturbating Orochimaru-sama.” Kabuto replied firmly, not fazed at all by the contents of his sentence or his half-truth.

 

“He _is_ a teenager after all,” Orochimaru replied, his voice a little lighter, “you may go now Kabuto. I have other business to attend to.”

 

“Yes Orochimaru-sama.” Kabuto said whilst bowing and leaving the room. _The boy will have questions in the morning certainly. No less, I will lie to him as I did to Orochimaru. Sasuke needs to know nothing._

 

“Kabuto”

 

The medic turned towards the speaker, and looked him straight in the eye. “Yes Sasuke?” He asked calmly.

 

“What did you tell Orochimaru?” The boy said, glaring at Kabuto.

 

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

 

“It involves me,” Sasuke pressed, looking at Kabuto’s grey, inanimate eyes.

 

“How can you be certain Sasuke? Don’t presume that everything involves you. You are just another person among thousands.” Kabuto’s words were cold, harsh and stern, as if he were scolding a child.

 

“…” the boy said nothing and was unable to decipher the constant look in Kabuto’s eyes, “You act like it’s nothing.” The boy said after a few moments.

 

Kabuto, expecting this, recoiled perfectly, “But it is,” his composure and voice were ever-constant.

 

“The hell with that!” The boy suddenly said angrily. Red threatened to flare in his eyes as he clenched his fists.

 

“Don’t you have a mission to prepare for?” Kabuto simply said and walked away, leaving the boy alone.

 

.+++.

 

Kabuto entered his lab and was careful to lock the door. It was quiet for a few long seconds before an insane laughter escaped Kabuto. Oh, how close it was in his grasp. He would have it at last!

 

Power.

 

Oh the poor boy. He didn’t pity Sasuke though; it was the boy’s fault after all. If that Uchiha brat wasn’t so weak and gullible, he wouldn’t be in this mess. But, Kabuto didn’t care for Sasuke’s sanity. He would own the boy, and he would become a crutch for the Sasuke. He would be something Sasuke needed to exist, he would have control. He would slowly corrupt the Uchiha, and be secretive. It would be a perfect plan.

 

.+++.

 

Sasuke had come back to Kabuto’s lab a few days later, curious and furious. And Kabuto was resisting laughing at Sasuke’s childish antics.

 

“It’s not ‘nothing’ Kabuto.” His voice was seething with an incomprehensible anger. His eyes were flickering with the Sharingan, the red mixing with the black, yet unable to stay in one place or another for very long. “Why the fuck would you even…” He was unable to finish his sentence as a low growl escaped his throat, “You disgusting pervert…”

 

Kabuto intentionally raised an eyebrow, “Ohh? Really now?” He wanted to laugh even harder at Sasuke’s actions, “Did I, at all, seem ‘turned on’ by that little lesson Sasuke? Besides, you’re the one who asked, were you not? How am I a pervert from that perspective Sasuke?”

 

An embarrassed blush appeared on Sasuke’s face and Kabuto thought of how he could use the boy for his own little methods. “Y- Why…” He growled, though his eyes returned to its dull, black gaze, “How can you act so calm…” His mind was swirling with questions, and he just didn’t know how to ask them. “I-it’s not normal! You-you don’t just teach somebody how to…” Sasuke couldn’t say the word and it came out as a mumbled grunt, “and then just walk off… acting like it’s nothing!”

 

Kabuto let his eyebrow rise again, “What are you suggesting I do then? Act disgusted by it or…” He let his sentence trail off, as if he were suggesting something.

 

The blush brightened on Sasuke’s face, “Y-you sick pervert!” He said, though was unable to say anything else, as it just vanished from his mind completely.

 

“Are you just going to stand around in my lab, making accusations at me Sasuke? You should be training.” Kabuto simply said and moved to continue what he was doing before the Uchiha heir had disturbed him. He felt his arm being pulled and he turned around to see Sasuke’s hair pathetically trying to hide his red face.

 

“If... if it happens again…” He couldn’t say anymore. He was truly disgusted by his desire, but… Kabuto was the only one he could turn to.

 

“We’ll see when it happens, Sasuke.” Kabuto said, trying to hide his smirk and maniacal laughter. He had Sasuke and he knew it. Oh, the sweet tang of control was sprinkled slightly on his tongue, and he couldn’t help but want more.

 

“Hn.” The boy just stated and left the room, his face slowly returning to its pale shade.

 

Sasuke truly hated how he weakened. He hated how he looked up to Kabuto. He hated it and he loathed it. Yet… he didn’t have much of a choice. He could have looked up to Orochimaru… but... who would look up to the Sa-nin, especially after that nightmare… Sasuke shook his head. He couldn’t think about that disturbing dream and what had occurred directly after it.

 

He hated it. He hated every bit of it, yet he couldn’t bring himself to masturbate… it was too despicable. It made him feel weak.

 

But… was needing somebody worse?

 

He wondered why he always needed somebody to look up to. When he was little, it was Itachi, then, when he graduated, it was Kakashi… Now… it was Kabuto. Was he really _that_ weak?

 

All he wanted to do was kill Itachi. However, his body had other plans. He hated it. He knew that Orochimaru wanted his body… he knew that. Yet, he really didn’t care. As long as he killed Itachi, he didn’t care. He would kill that bastard. Each time he thought of that, his mind strengthened. His body refused to give up though. He didn’t know why. He knew that he wasn’t attracted to Kabuto, he couldn’t be. He hadn’t been attracted to any real female in his life, and especially not males. So... either he was asexual, or he wasn’t one for fan girls. The latter seemed more possible.

 

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He couldn’t understand why his body was just _craving_ for somebody to touch him again. Well he _knew_ in a sense but… why? Was it because he was a teenager filled with hormones? But… then again Itachi wasn’t.

 

_Damn it!_

 

He hated how he _still_ compared himself to Itachi. He absolutely hated it. He punched the wall in frustration. His head was hung in shame. How could he defeat Itachi if he couldn’t even get the bastard out of his idolization ranks? He hated Itachi; he wanted that fucking bastard dead!

 

Sasuke sighed, clenching his bruising fist. He would become stronger, strong enough to deal with his body, enough to destroy Itachi. He realized what a circle he was stuck in and he _would_ get out of it!

 

He would.

 

Once he got rid of that bothersome feeling that was starting to grow again. The Uchiha walked into his room and slid down the door. The thought of going to that perverted red-head scared him. No, that wouldn’t work… she was just another worthless fan girl. He wouldn’t… He wouldn’t reduce himself to his own hands… the hands that were to kill his own flesh and blood. There was always... _No! Dammit! Stop it Uchiha! You’re falling right back into that trap!_ He yelled at himself, but those words fell on internal deaf ears. His lower half was beginning to throb again. Sasuke’s body shook when he remembered a few nights before, but the images continued to persist and he groaned, obviously displeased at them. He didn’t want to remember the feeling of those cool fingers leading him, and grazing his skin first – always first. He despised how those padded fingertips curled his own, moving them in that pumping motion, tightening their grip. He loathed how this all made his body react, as if to desire more. The boy felt absolutely despicable, disgusting.

 

“Sasuke.”

 

The voice behind the door surprised him, causing him to jump, his back hitting the wood of the door with a loud ‘thud’. Panic rushed through him as Sasuke immediately stood up, turning around and trying not to look dishevelled. “Yes?” He answered in a neutral tone. He was glad for the new outfit that was given to him. At least it hid things that he didn’t want to be seen.

 

Kabuto let himself in and Sasuke took a step backwards as the medic-nin walked into the room. A soft ‘click’ was heard behind him, and Sasuke knew that it was the door’s lock activating and shifting into place. “Hello again Sasuke.” The words escaped Kabuto’s lips in a rather poisonous way before he chuckled softly and eerily.

 

Sasuke took another step back and was being led into the wall. There was no fear running through Sasuke… perhaps the best suited description of what was going through his body was…

 

_Anticipation._

 

Inwardly, the Uchiha heir cringed. His body was craving to have those nimble fingers on him again; it wanted to be relieved of the tension below his waistband. Sasuke knew of no other way to deal with it… perhaps Kabuto was planning on that. Raven hair shook at that thought, Kabuto really didn’t seem like the perverse type; he seemed more cunning, heartless even. He knew the man didn’t _need_ anything, nor did Kabuto want his body. Sasuke didn’t know how, but he _knew_ , he _knew_ that Kabuto didn’t come in here to relieve his own body – but to help Sasuke. It all was a feeling he had.

 

And _God_ , did he hope he was right.

 

“Is something…” Kabuto took another step forward, the raven conversely taking one back, “ _distracting_ you Sasuke? Do you need any…” with this step, Sasuke’s back hit the wall, “ _assistance_ Sasuke?”

 

The boy swallowed when he felt the cool stone against his back. His heart was beating in a soft excitement. Just how did Kabuto know? His endless black eyes met the emotionless ones of Kabuto’s, trying to decipher their message. It suddenly dawned upon him that Kabuto – the medic-nin before him – could train him, could strengthen him. He had yet another feeling of _reassurance_ from the man.

 

“…Yes.”

 

Kabuto’s shell broke again as a smirk appeared on his face, but Sasuke wasn’t too sure of what the smirk _meant_ , but only that the shell was broken. “How shall it be done then, my little _student_?” Kabuto’s breath caressed Sasuke’s neck, whispering over his skin.

 

A shudder involuntarily escaped Sasuke at the soft flutter of air. He didn’t believe the words he breathed, even after he said it.

 

It all felt like a hazy dream.

 

“You, yourself… show me how it feels… to-”

Kabuto cut the boy off and whispered into the Uchiha’s ear, “To be touched by another Sasuke? I thought you stated that you weren’t-”

 

“Sh-shut up!” It wasn’t embarrassment or shame that made the young teen’s words hitch. It was irritation, impatience and some fury. “It’s despicable otherwise…” He softly said, glancing off to the side.

 

Kabuto kept in his chuckle and moved a hand lower, “Is _this_ ,” The man squeezed his hand to define, “what you want?”

 

Sasuke gasped, the intake of air morphing into a moan half-way through, “ _Yes._ ” Taint surrounded the single affirmation with intimacy and wanton lust.

 

“Beg.”

 

A blink, then a scowl was Sasuke’s reaction, but another single squeeze caused him to gasp, “Ah!” He uttered aloud, unable to hold it in. The hand begun to massage him and he let out a low moan, “nnn… please…”

 

“What was that Sasuke?”

 

“Nnn! Please!” The boy squirmed, instinctively trying to increase the contact. It felt _so_ good. No, it felt _far_ more than good. It drove him up that wall of _need_ ; it pushed him up further and further. Movement of hands caused the loss of contact, whines escaping the boy – still boy – but clothes were rearranged and then, finally, skin touched skin. Another moan was bit back and the aspect of another _touching_ him was far from Sasuke’s mind, only the need of release, of climbing that _wall._ His hips bucked against the hand and moans were released at the friction. He felt his clothes being removed further and then pooling at his feet.

“Hold still…”

 

The two words echoed into the unexpectedly hot air, and the shuffle of clothes told of further movement from that of the medic. The gloved hands moved lower down his body, grazing other parts then rising again. But, what _replaced_ them was even better.

 

His mouth.

 

Breath whispered along him and he felt a wet warmth encasing him – oh so similar to his dream. This time however, the circumstances changed. He _wanted_ it, he _**needed**_ it. A tongue moved, and fingers still, too. They only circled around his entrance, but not penetrating. The teens own hands moved into the _silver_ hair, fisting it. “Ah! Oh!” Sounds escaped him, the eyes screwed shut. It didn’t take long until the boy climaxed, not at all noticing as two slim fingers entered and exited him.

 

The boy stood there, being help up by the same hands that _violated_ (touched) _tainted_ (assisted), and _finished_ (started) him. He looked around, hazy and rather worn out, not spotting any, _any_ sign except his pooled clothes and the smell, that smell of his own musk filling the room. There was no drop of white fluid in his room. He looked over, seeing the older male wiping his lips with his cloth before his eyed closed, blocking out the rest of the world.

 

.+++.

 

It didn’t take long. No, not long at all until a dependency began. It was everything Sasuke hated, everything Kabuto loved. It was a silent pact almost, Sasuke received a means to remove that constant hormonal (and even physical) pull on his system, and he even received training from the medic-nin. Meanwhile, Kabuto had what he always wanted, _power_. Perhaps some people thought that Kabuto had the worst end of the deal. But, he just knew how exactly to manipulate favours into his hand, especially when it was involving a particular Uchiha brat. Strings were placed oh-so-carefully on the boy, wavering in strength over time, weakening and strengthening. Kabuto could, on some days, order Sasuke to do anything and the boy would obey. However, it could be just the opposite on others. The man knew what days were what, and today, well it was quite a disobedient one. He could see Sasuke struggling with himself, rejecting any feeling, any _needs_ that came up.

 

Denial.

 

Those days were the worst for both ends. Kabuto had a strong feeling however, that the denial would never become truth.

 

Of course, Kabuto kept his distance from Sasuke whenever these moods came about, and he simply remained in his lab. His schedule this time around was different though, and he really loved how excellently Sasuke timed his enclosure. When he got back, the boy would be _completely_ at his mercy.

 

.+++.

 

It was late at night when Sasuke approached him. He was lying in bed when he heard the door open. “Yes Sasuke?”

 

He expected this.

 

The boy remained silent, knowing that the older nin knew of his late-night arrival.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Sasuke glared, clenching his fists. “Why the fuck not?!”

 

“I have a week-long mission starting tomorrow. I need my sleep.”

 

“That’s even more reason…”

 

“How selfish of you _Uchiha_. You always know to prepare for the unexpected. Where would you go if, perhaps _something_ happened to me hmm?”

 

Kabuto could hear Sasuke’s fists tightening before he walked out of the room and hesitating for a moment before slamming the door. The man chuckled before going to sleep.

 

.+++.

 

For the next week, Sasuke was moody and temperamental. He couldn’t believe Kabuto’s nerve! But at the same time, he also blamed himself. He had no release for three weeks now (not really feeling any need for the first two). And now, his body was recoiling back on him, showing him signs with the throbs, and the _need,_ the _need_ for contact. He was far too accustomed to Kabuto’s _touch_ , his _hands_ , his _mouth,_ and was sure that _anybody else_ would not suffice. Not even _his own_ hands. There was fear building in the boy of that task, not only that disgust and disgrace. He was afraid of what he would _see_ (imagine) and what it would mean. So, the day that Kabuto came back, he immediately stormed towards the man’s lab.

 

“Kukuku… I suggest avoiding your little _partner_ for the next couple of days Sasuke.” Orochimaru chuckled, passing the boy.

 

Sasuke turned around and glared at the Sa-nin, his sharingan activating from his frustration. He heard that long tongue slithering across lips before the man was out of his sight. He wondered how long Orochimaru knew about their little _activities_ though… it had been quite a while now. And what did he mean by that? Sasuke shook his head. That man was probably just trying to aggravate him. Regardless, he continued to storm down the hallways and towards the lab.

 

When he reached the door, his fists clenched in frustration and impatience, along with the anger that often accompanied those emotions. His normal, well-mannered behaviours were lost in his flurry of emotions and the boy didn’t even bother knocking as he barged into the room.

 

The door was unlocked.

 

The lack of safety or whatever caused the medic nin to lock his door caused a slight halt in Sasuke’s footsteps. Then, he noticed the absence of the man he was looking for. But, before he could dwell on that thought, a putrid, fetid, overpowering smell hit him so hard that the boy had to cover his mouth to stop from dry-heaving.

 

It was the smell of blood and flesh.

 

There was no way Sasuke could forget that smell, oh no way would he ever. Somehow, without Sasuke noticing, the door behind him was closed and the lock was shifted into place.

 

“Hnhnhn… You should have taken Orochimaru-sama’s advice Sasuke…”

 

Sasuke immediately looked up to see an unknown form with grey-silver hair on the examining table blurring towards him. One arm was next to his right ear and the other above him, silver hair innocently framing the peachy skin, though eyes so, _so_ dangerous pierced into him. Their bloodlust was so evident they actually shone a shade of red in those grey eyes.

 

Insane laughter escaped the man before him.

 

“Fufu… really, _really_ should have followed…. So _idiotic_ , so… so…” Another fit of that laughter occurred before the hand above Sasuke moved of cover that face, glasses being placed over the eyes, hair being combed back. “ _Sasuke_.”

 

The teen gulped as his name was uttered, taking in the man’s face again, only to realize that it was _Kabuto_ of all people. He thought of leaving, but looked over to see those gloved hands again twisted his stomach and stirred his lower half. _You need him; you **need** those cool fingers, that release…_ His body told him, both physically and mentally. He swallowed again, feeling those glassed eyes following the developing lump in his throat. Still, Sasuke remained silent, just watching that silver-haired man hovering over him.

 

“It’s about time for _my_ turn, isn’t it Sasuke-kun…?”

 

That was when he noticed it. The man moved towards Sasuke, pressing his mature body against the developing one. The boy felt the hard prod against his lower stomach. His eyes widened slightly at the unexpectedness of it and felt lips against his ear.

 

“Even _I_ have sexual tension.”

 

Immediately, Sasuke’s arms went up to push Kabuto away from him, but many factors stopped him. His own pooling tension, Kabuto’s gaze and body pressure, and _something else_ that he couldn’t quite place. Instead, he withdrew his arms and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Why me?”

 

Afraid of the answer, the boy asked anyway. He didn’t know what the answer would be and immediately regretted asking it.

“Why not?”

 

Sasuke’s weak glare looked straight into the medic’s eyes only to receive a low chuckle.

“Hnhn… merely because you’re the nearest fuckable thing around.”

 

Sasuke interrupted the man by pushing against the man’s shoulders without any response and tried again, harder, struggling, “Since when did I say you could—”

 

“ _Selfish_ again aren’t we _Uchiha?_ ”

 

Realization hit Sasuke hard. Just those simple words displayed how he practically _demanded_ Kabuto to _touch_ him. How he never uttered any ‘thanks’, never did something in return. His arms fell back again, “I… I could…”

 

“No.”

 

Sasuke looked up, aghast at the man’s almost demanding tone.

 

“That simply will not suffice. I’m not some adolescence in which something so simple such as a _blow_ would satisfy.”

 

The boy shuddered, feeling guilty and needy all at once. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before opening his eyes to reveal an activated sharingan.

 

“Fine.”

 

Sasuke didn’t know what had more of an affect on him, the shame or tension. But, nonetheless, the word was said, his fate decided. As soon as he finished his one-worded sentence, clothing was rapidly removed – almost torn – their bodies exposed. He was pushed against the wall, claw-like nails digging into his flesh and drawing blood. He felt his body flushed with that _need_ again, that _desire_. Kabuto took him first against the wall relentlessly pounding _in_ and _out_ , _in_ and _out_ again. It was animalistic, carnal. Then, again on the table. That time, it was less hurried and more savouring. There was a gentle side to it, even as the lust still ruled and dominated. That time was the one that Sasuke recalled in better depth, and more feeling. (Even if there was still that slight numbness from before) And that time, left him wanting for more.

 

However there wouldn’t be another time.

 

A few days later, Orochimaru’s body began to rebel against him. Kabuto continued to rush to their master’s aid, and the boy never could have another moment alone with him. It enraged the boy. So much, that it caused him to turn on the man who had trained him for the last two-and-a-half years. He drew out his chakra, dispatching it towards the man. He drew out the man’s true form, luring it around. No longer did he need to stay under his command. He was stronger now, stronger than that snake!

 

.+++.

 

Even after his victory, he couldn’t manage to talk to the man. He needed to become accustomed to those unconscious wishes in his mind, and that snake’s constant slithering in his ear. As he grew used to the feeling, he began to gather up a team to destroy his brother. Yet… there was still _something_ he had to do. Before he had his brother’s blood coating his fingers, before he destroyed that traitor.

 

He had to find Kabuto.

 

Of course, the tension built up, and he just _couldn’t_ resort to those miniscule matters of a simple _touch_ anymore. He wanted to feel the pleasures of that action yet again, of the feelings Kabuto made him _feel_ that morning. As he thought this, he heard Orochimaru’s laughter in the background.

 

“Kukuku… you don’t know what you’re dealing with… he’s just _using_ you Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke felt that man’s malicious victory; he heard the snake’s thoughts that Sasuke was finally getting his proper punishment. But, he just couldn’t decipher _what_ exactly was his punishment was.

 

.+++.

 

When Sasuke finally found Kabuto, he approached the man, straying away from the group and trying to tone out Orochimaru’s mocking laughter.

 

“Kabuto.”

 

“Sasuke.”

 

Kabuto knew that it was Sasuke, if it weren’t for the display of their master’s pitiful loss, then it was the way Sasuke had referred to the older male. There was that glance in his eyes, of wanting to climb that _wall_ again.

 

“Not here.”

 

Sasuke gulped in anticipation as they trailed off, finding the hut the medic was living in.

 

The man removed his cloak as he entered the hut. He glanced back and into Sasuke’s eyes. He learned how to read those eyes long ago, and he _knew_ what Sasuke wanted.

 

“Not tonight.”

 

He watched in amusement as Sasuke reacted just the same as he rejected him weeks ago, the week prior to the final tainting of the boy’s body.

 

“You! You just can’t!”

 

“But I can Sasuke, and I will.”

 

Then, the boy did something completely unexpected. A few steps in, it didn’t seem like much, but there was something that even Kabuto didn’t – couldn’t – read. He recognized the emotion, as he saw glimpses of it here and there, but never knew what it was. This time, however, it was strongly carved into the boy’s features.

 

“Please. I… I…”

 

The man raised an eyebrow but let the boy finish.

 

“ _L-love you_.”

 

Kabuto couldn’t stop himself from the laughter that escaped him. It was victorious, sadistic and malicious all at once. “I thought you said you weren’t gay Sasuke.”

 

“I… don’t understand it myself. Please, _please_ Kabuto.”

 

The laughter continued from the medic as he moved towards Sasuke, pinning him to the wall, “Really Sasuke… I _love_ how susceptible you are.”

 

Sasuke moved to push the arms away before holding his head, yelling aloud, “SHUT UP!”

 

“You’re _mine_ Sasuke, you always will be. I have you in the palm of my hand. You’re my little puppet and I control the strings. You’ll never be free of me.”

 

“No! **No!!** ”

 

“You’re mine and always will be.”

 

And Sasuke couldn’t deny that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this got removed from ff.net TBH. And the site it had been on is gone as well. And even though this is really dark, I'm proud of this work. It's 21 pages, and for seven years old the quality is pretty damn good (in my opinion anyway) so I decided to update. Please note: If there are any problems with commenting I will end up disabling anonymous comments and enforce comment moderation. I know this is dark and seedy and problematic and contains plenty of unhealthy issues.


End file.
